The Son
by camillecamille04
Summary: Inuyasha found an injured young boy near the goshinboku one night and he can't help the feeling of familiarity towards him. Turned out, the boy was Kagome's son. But with whom? Surely, he can't be the father. Wait... can he?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and neither do I make profit from writing this fanfiction.

First attempt at a fanfiction. Please review and give suggestions. Thank you! :D

Summary: Inuyasha found an injured young boy near the goshinboku one night and he can't help the feeling of familiarity towards him. Turned out, the boy was Kagome's son. But with whom? Surely, he can't be the father. Wait, can he?

XOXO

The Son Chapter 1

It was definitely a good day. The sun's rays were almost dazzling and the overjoyed chirping of birds is distinct in the atmosphere. If it was a very bright day here in the modern day Japan, Kagome could only imagine how good a day it is then in Sengoku Jidai.

She has been in her time for the last three days, futilely trying her best to catch up with the lessons discussed in her class during her absence. Kagome finds it downright infuriating—her schooling, her classmates, her friends, Hojo. Her classmates were sending her disgusted glances while in class and after the class ended, they kept asking her if she really had herpes! Of all the things his jii-chan could've made up for her, why herpes? And then her friends… it was as if her friends has utterly forgotten about her and has moved on with their lives. It is not like she was selfish and she wants to hoard her friends all to herself. No, god knows she too has a secret life of her own. But did they really have to refuse lending her their notes? And Hojo, please don't let her start with Hojo. The guy basically wanted to barter his notes in exchange for a weekend date with her! She just hopes Inuyasha doesn't hear about that. Not that he would care if she goes out on a date with Hojo. No, he would be infuriated if she stays in her time for the weekends—thus putting off their shard hunting picnic (please do note the sarcasm; god knows that tracking shards is no sunny adventure, more like a stupid march towards hell)—date or no date.

"Mama, can I get a couple of these perfumed soaps? Sango liked the rose scented ones I brought last time," Kagome held up said soaps which are wrapped in pink boxes. She was presently packing her bag for their supplies.

"Of course, Kagome. And you can probably bring Shippo Souta's old crayons," her mother smiled at her.

Not more than ten minutes later, Kagome was heaving her yellow bag out of the well. The thing probably weighed a ton and it felt like her shoulders would snap like twigs at any second just because of its sheer weight. She couldn't stop grumbling about 'stupid hanyous and their insatiable need for ramen'. Well, it is true, Inuyasha specifically ordered her to bring hundreds of ramen packs. And knowing his appetite, they would be lucky if her stock lasts for more than a week.

On top of the ramen, she also brought several basic necessities for a 'growing lady' like her and Sango, as her mother has so kindly put it. She brought more than a few bars of soap, ylang-ylang and lilac scented shampoo, and a change of clothes. She also took along some coloring materials and chocolates for Shippo. God knows, her little kit should have something to keep him busy so as to prevent him from pestering Inuyasha. And Miroku… well, he asked for some magazines with the, uh, pretty ladies. He saw it once with her when she brought some pieces to Senjuko Jidai and was badly enthralled. And since then, it has become Kagome's private humor to see the lecher monk reading Seventeen's.

Hauling the bag out of the well is probably the hardest part, but carrying it from the well towards Kaede's humble hut was no walk in the park either. She wondered where Inuyasha could have gone. Normally, when the hanyou smelt her, he would race to her to lecture her about staying at the other side of the well for too long. Then he would turn away haughtily and shove his hands inside his haori sleeves when she teased him about missing her too much.

While they were certainly not in any romantic relationship (_yet_, Kagome's mind hopefully added), they were a lot closer than ever in the months that they were together. And her heart, oh her heart, desperately wants to hope… hope that Inuyasha would see her more than his personal shard detector. And only God knows how much his words had stabbed at her heart when he said that she was just a shard detector. But she tries not to think too much about them now, about their relationship status because if she does, it would certainly drive her insane.

Momentarily, Kagome was pulled from her musings when she realized that it was so dark and she could barely make out the stones that lined the worn path she always took towards Kaede's hut. Then, she realized several moments later that there was no moon, thus the impenetrable darkness.

_No moon?_

No moon! Oh god, how could she have forgotten? Tonight is Inuyasha's human night! That was probably the reason why the hanyou hasn't come and fetched her. She knows that Inuyasha felt uneasy and vulnerable during his human nights. Going outside the hut is just sheer stupidity; and going beyond the village's vista, where the well is situated, is suicidal. He was probably in Kaede's hut sulking, or torturing poor Shippo. Definitely torturing poor Shippo.

With renewed vigor, plus her fear of demons jumping out to eat her, Kagome hurried her steps. She could almost distinguish the yellow glow of lamp coming from the old priestess' hut and she knew that it wouldn't be too far from where she stood.

There was a hushed murmur when she entered. Though thoroughly confused, Kagome managed to set her massive bag on the floor first before proceeding to the hut's only room, only separated by the thin tanned curtain.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called weakly before shoving aside the curtains.

The scene that met her eyes certainly had her disconcerted that it took her several rounds before fully comprehending the situation. "Oh, god! What happened?" There in the hut's floor was a young boy, probably not a day older than three years old. He was positioned in the tatami mat laid at the center of the room, beside the fire which was currently heating what she could only guess to be stew based on the turnips and radish floating in the stock. A currently human Inuyasha and Shippo were huddled around the boy.

"Inuyasha, who is this kid?" she asked the hanyou after kneeling in the mat. The poor kid had several gashes in his arms and a bruise was visible in the side of his forehead. As far as Kagome could see, the little boy was cute—jet black hair, cute little button nose, and chubby full cheeks. The miko just couldn't understand how and what a kid as young as this boy could be doing in the village. She is certain he isn't one of the village kids. She had been in the village running errands after errands and in those ample times, she's sure as hell that she hasn't seen this kid. And this kid's face is no ordinary face. She would definitely remember him if she has already met or seen him before.

_And what happened? How did he get these injuries?_ Unbidden feeling of protectiveness enveloped the raven-haired girl and she could not resist caressing the sleeping child's cheeks.

"Keh, we found the runt near the Goshiboku, passed out," said Inuyasha. "We tried looking for his parents but nobody was around."

"But Kagome, he kinda smell familiar. It is so weird," Shippo whined, and to make his point more clear, he sniffed the haori sleeves of the little boy. "See?"

"U-huh?" she asked uncertainly, turning at Inuyasha for clarifications.

"Like the runt said, this boy smelt familiar. But I didn't get to smell him thoroughly since we found him after the sun set. I turned human and we can't just let him out there so we brought him here. We were waiting for you to patch him up."

Kagome eyed the crudely bandaged arms of the boy and sighed. The bandage was falling off from his arms for not being fastened tightly. "Where are Sango and Miroku? And Kaede?"

"Sango and Miroku got a call from the next village to exterminate a small horde of bull youkai who attacked and killed several traveling merchants. They might be back at daybreak tomorrow. The hag should still be somewhere in the village."

"Inuyasha!," Kagome reprimanded him lightly for calling the elder miko 'hag'.

"Kaede went to deliver a baby," Shippo said rather helpfully, to which Kagome beamed her thanks. She returned her attention to Inuyasha. "They left you alone… on your human night?"

Inuyasha's answering glare made the miko flinch a little and she instantly regretted insinuating something that the hanyou apparently deemed depreciating to his oversized ego. "Wench, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, even in my human night!"

"And besides," Shippo started somewhat cheekily, "He's not alone. I'm here, 'Gome. If we were attacked and Inusyasha had a nervous breakdown from too much fear, I can always drag and throw his body inside the well, he'll be safe in no time." Shippo even pumped his fist to emphasize his joke, but Inuyasha obviously didn't find the joke that amusing and promptly whacked him in the head, earning a loud yelp of 'Kagome!' from the kit.

"You know what a nervous breakdown is, kit? Too big of a word for your vocabulary, if you ask me! And drag my body? I'll show you how to drag a _dead _body, runt!" the hanyou shouted indignantly.

Kagome giggled a little knowing that the spat between her boys were just that—a spat, petty and harmless. But she turned somber when she remembered something. "The bull youkai… they don't have any jewel shards, do they?"

"No, the lecher confirmed it. Seems like those youkai were just restless."

Kagome nodded again, appeased by the knowledge that there were no shards involved. "And what are you two cooking?"

Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away haughtily when he saw the way Kagome eyed the stew skeptically. "Keh, the runt said we should make some stew for when the _other runt_ wakes up. So I did. I just added some turnips from the—don't laugh at me, wench! If only we have ramen, I could've made that just fine. I am expert at cooking ramen now, you know," he added moodily, however, his cheeks were tinted with pale pink.

"I would think you are, Inuyasha... expert with ramen, I mean. And I'm not laughing. I'm just surprised that you took initiative to help this poor boy here. But you did wash those vegetable, did you?" she asked, sparing the murky liquid a mistrustful glance.

"They needed to be washed?" Shippo exclaimed in the sideline and Kagome barely held back a frustrated groan when she confirmed that it was indeed mud that made the boiling stock… muddy. They had cooked stew for a hundred times when they were travelling-cum-camping and Kagome couldn't even start to comprehend how in the hell these two demons could possibly think that it was perfectly okay (and HEALTHY) to cook the vegetables without washing them.

"We can't make him eat that, Inuyasha," she gestured at the sleeping boy.

"Keh," the hanyou said again. "I'm going to set this aside then, maybe some of the village farmers can feed this to their pigs." He made a move to lift the cauldron but hissed when his palm connected with the scalding metal, making him realize that he was currently in his vulnerable human state and the temperature of the pot is just too much for him to handle. Kagome yelped, taking Inuyasha's hands in a flash and cradling them in her own. She blew at them gently, hoping to ease the pain. Her mother used to do this to her whenever she was hurt from playing and though it was with gashes and bruises, Kagome believes that blowing the singed palms of the hanyou will work perfectly the in the same way that hers did.

"Be careful, you idiot!" She sighed and in a gentle and relieved voice she added, "Be careful, okay?"

Inuyasha's face turned to a darker shade of red from the contact and begun to grumble incomprehensible "perfectly fine", "blasted human body", "bloody new moon" and a flustered "thanks".

Sighing again when she was assured that the hanyou was not seriously hurt, Kagome released his hands. "Anyway, can you get my yellow bag, Inuyasha? I left it at the front door. A big pot of ramen should be good for all of us, including our little guest," she rolled her eyes when Inuyasha instantly perked up at the mention of ramen.

"Beef?" the hanyou asked hopefully, very much looking like a child at the way he acts.

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Yes, beef and chicken, and teriyaki, and a lot more. Now, go fetch my bag. Shippo, can you also fetch me a pail of water? We need that for the ramen. And I should also wash this boy's injuries before they get infected."

"Okay, 'gome!" And the kit sauntered outside to fetch the water on the well nearby the hut, followed by an equally enthusiastic hanyou.

Not more than ten minutes later, the smell of cooking ramen drifted through the air inside the hut. Kagome was done washing the boy's body and she dressed him with one of the few clothes she has fortunately packed for Shippo. Now that the grime and dirt was washed away from the boy's face, Kagome could see just how pale he looked. She was sure it was not his natural color and she could only guess that his paleness must be from being laid bare to the harsh and cold wind outside for too long. It was a good thing though that Inuyasha has placed the tatami near the fire, so the boy can be warmed.

Noticing that the water in the basin is now darker because of the dirt, the young miko went to the hut's kitchen to dispose it. But she almost dropped the basin when she heard a piercing wail that couldn't possibly come from Shippo.

"M-mummy! Mummy! I-I want my mummy!"

"Kagome! Kagome, he's awake. Kagome!" Shippo simultaneously shouted, and based from the ruckus, the kit must be in utter state of panic.

Kagome heard Inuyasha rushing towards the hut from his position just outside the door, and she too quickened her steps to rush to the wailing boy.

"Mummy! M-mummy!"

"Kagome! Kagome, he's awake!"

Kagome immediately kneeled near the crying boy and shot Shippo a look that was somewhere in between exasperation and amusement. The weeping boy was still lying on the mat, his eyes tightly closed, as if by shutting his eyes tight enough, he could will his mother to appear in front of him. Her heart wrenching with ache at the sight of the boy's tear-stricken face, Kagome smoothly gathered the kid in her arms and hushed him with sweet words. His forehead was also wet with sweat and Kagome used the palm of her hands to wipe away the dampness.

"Come on, it's alright," she whispered. "We won't hurt you, sweetie," she continued rubbing his back while he rested his head on the crook of his neck. Kagome held him protectively, not thoroughly understanding her reactions to the boy. She just felt like it her heart would burst with pain if she can't comfort the child.

Inuyasha and Shippo just watched the young miko on the sideline, not wanting to disrupt the moment. It is true that Kagome was very fond of kids, human and youkai alike. She was almost a mother to Shippo. But Inuyasha never saw the girl this… _maternal_, as if she was really the crying boy's mother.

The boy just answered her with soft sobs and hiccups. When he finally calmed down and was reassured that there was no immediate harm to his well-being, the boy looked up at the face of the woman who was currently holding him in a very comforting and familiar manner.

His eyes widened at the sight, and he blinked several times to confirm that he was not hallucinating and the tears that are still in his eyes were not playing tricks on him. "M-mummy?" he asked tentatively. When the woman looked at him straight in the face, his hunch was confirmed.

"Mummy!"

To say that Kagome was taken aback when the boy wrapped his arms snugly around her neck and burrowed his head to her chest was the understatement of the century. Heck, she was stunned… stupefied even.

"Mummy! Mummy I thought the monster's got you! The monster's got Daddy, Mummy." The boy now sobbed with renewed vigor, probably from the sheer relief of seeing someone familiar.

Kagome helplessly returned the hug, still confused with the turn of events. _Mummy? Her? Since when? _And she knew shit just got serious when she heard the all too familiar growling from somewhere in the room.

"Wench, did you forget to tell me something?"

XOXO

End of chapter.

Please read and review. Criticisms are very much appreciated. :D thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and neither do I make profit from writing this fanfiction.

Summary: Inuyasha found an injured young boy near the goshinboku one night and he can't help the feeling of familiarity towards him. Turned out, the boy was Kagome's son. But with whom? Surely, he can't be the father. Wait, can he?

~thanks to all those who reviewed for the first chapter! :D sorry for the long delay, but I decided to finish the whole story first before posting the chapters weekly. I also tried looking for a beta, but no such luck, so please bear with me. Here is the next chap and I hope you enjoy it. :D

XOXO

The Son Chapter 2

"Wench, did you forget to tell me something?" Inuyasha growled menacingly at Kagome who was still hugging the sobbing boy.

Kagome blinked innocently at him and he could see that she too was genuinely confused.

_This boy's mother is Kagome? But how—? _ He watched closely as Kagome attempted to talk; opening her lips, and when the words were stuck at her throat, she would close them again. Her doe-like eyes were unceasingly blinking at him. If they were in any other situation, a less unnerving one preferably, Inuyasha could swear Kagome just made a perfect imitation of a puffer fish. However, no matter how hard he wishes that the things he just heard were simply goaded by his over-active-sometimes-delusional-mind, he knew that nothing about the present situation is a prank.

Feeling agitated that Kagome could possibly had had a physical relationship with any other male, Inuyasha turned his head away, trying to hide the betrayal and anger that was clearly apparent in his eyes. The boy had called Kagome 'Mummy'. And from the numerous occasions that he had crossed the boundary between the feudal era and Kagome's time, he had learned that 'Mummy' is how the people of Kagome's side of the well address their mothers. Therefore, it is just logical to conclude that the boy, if he was truly Kagome's son, must be her son from a man in her time.

"_But that is simply absurd,"_ his mind contradicted fiercely. The boy was around three years old, give and take a few months. Meaning, if the boy truly was Kagome's, then she must have had him when she was, what… thirteen? The hanyou cringed at the mental image of a thirteen year old Kagome, all big and pregnant and—dare he say it— hormonal. The picture was simply wrong and… disturbing, he even had to shake his head to rid him of the horrific picture.

However, despite the knowledge that the little boy's claim was beyond the realms of logical reasoning and possible occurrence, the hanyou couldn't really ignore the ache that was slowly spreading in him. He only had a handful of people that he could trust with his life; and most of them were dysfunctional (in an annoyingly lovable way, not that he would admit it) more often than not. His chirpy little bunch of travelers consisted of the weirdest people— a lascivious monk, a demon slayer with idiosyncratic and violent tendencies, an orphaned kitsune who couldn't clam up his mouth to save his life, a parasitic flea who only hangs around them for his blood supply, a puny fire cat that could probably chop his head off if her transformation takes him by surprise, and a moody miko whose heart was so SO big she could possibly fit the whole Japan inside it. Yeah, Inuyasha certainly had very few friends and they're definitely dysfunctional, but the little that he has is more than enough to last him his very long lifetime. However, despite his confidence and trust in Kagome, he couldn't help but be pissed off that something as important as her having a child was kept hidden from him. He was so pissed off he could tear Naraku down using just his bare hands if only the bastard would show his bastardly self in front of him right now.

If the hanyou only paid more attention to his surroundings and less to his inner turmoil and gloom, he would have noticed that something was clearly amiss with the entire situation.

"Inuyasha, I can explain… no, I _can't _explain. B-but… please believe me, I don't know what's going on," Kagome's faltering voice broke into Inuyasha's hazy mind, temporarily sidetracking his thoughts from its previous course. He glimpsed at her, and the hiccupping toddler who he thinks is in the brink of falling in another bout of fatigue-induced sleep.

He stared at the young boy currently nestled in the young miko's lap, trying his best to catch a glimpse of every single similarity there can be between this child and the miko. He first remarked about his jet black hair—the same color with Kagome's lilac scented hair. The boy's complexion is also almost identical to Kagome's skin tone… his button nose and the way it crinkles when he sniffles, the fullness of his cheeks, the curve of his brows, and the contour of his lips. To Inuyasha's mind, each and every thing he sees screams KAGOME'S. Even his treacherous little mind continues to whimper upsetting _"Definitely Kagome's" _chants. And despite his obvious attempt to muffle those harrowing murmurs of his brain, his calm was continuously dwindling as the seconds tick by and the uncanny resemblance between Kagome and the boy were made apparent to his eyes.

At that exact moment, the boy lifted up his face and his tearful eyes connected with the purple ones of the hanyou and the young boy's eyes widened at the sight of the man presently garbed in the world's brightest red haori. Inuyasha's heart gave an energetic leapt inside his chest at the doe-like brown eyes that was staring squarely at him.

_Kagome's eyes. Definitely Kagome's eyes._

If something, the sight of the child's eyes was more than enough to substantiate his doubts regarding the kid's parentage. He knew. He was a hundred and one percent sure that this runt here is Kagome's brat. The how's and the why's were simply put aside in his brain as the visage of the young boy's doe-like eyes became the only thing that his mind could register.

He gazed thoughtfully at the hut's door which is barely discernible behind the room's curtain, the one that would certainly lead him towards the fresh air of the night. Without really looking at her, he quietly said "I'll take the pig foods down to the farmers. I'll be back…" he trailed off, not entirely knowing what to add seeing that he himself doesn't know how long it would take for his mind to cool off, so "…later," he lamely finished. _Much much later._

He scrambled outside the hut, his movements a little bit woozy and bumpy, probably because of his uncoordinated (and _weak_, we shouldn't forget _weak_) human body and the maelstrom currently brewing inside his head. The tan curtains even hampered him in the face when he tried to swipe it away roughly and he had to move it away more slowly to allow him an opening.

"But Inuyasha! It's dangerous to go outside; you never know what kinds of demons lurk outside in this hour. You can't possibly—" Kagome started to protest but it was too late for Inuyasha has already been outside the hut in a matter of seconds. She heard the telltale signs of the rattan stalks snapping against the door frame when the hanyou closed the door. He must have been in an utter hurry if the intensity of the door's _**bang!**_almost shook the hut.

Kagome simply heaved a weary sigh and settled her back against the hut walls. Then she closed her eyes. The last two minutes was like a vortex of colors to her. Her mind never even had the chance to record the events that happened, much more to analyze them. One minute, an unknown child was calling her _Mummy_, next, her hanyou has walked out on her and dead into the night with his stupid little brain and damned sheer luck as his only weapons.

"Stupid hanyou," she grumpily murmured. "Look where he left the stew pot? Pig food, my… foot!" Indeed, Inuyasha failed to bring with him the pot of the rejected stew and it lies innocuously near where the fire was still crackling.

Probably, giving the hanyou some time would be beneficial to all of them. Heaven knows, she doesn't have the energy to deal with his _tantrums_ right now. Right, tantrums. Because what kind of grown-up would go off in a huff in the middle of what should have been a grown-up discussion? Certainly not Inuyasha. But he's a hundred-and-fifty year old inu hanyou and in youkai terms, Inuyasha could still be considered…erm, _baby_. Look at Sesshomaru. He's more than seven hundred years old and he also probably has a bazillion of experiences and trials behind his back. But that doesn't imply that the Taiyoukai is the epitome of maturity. No, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are certainly more immature than little Shippo.

XOXO

As if sensing that the woman's focus was no longer with him, basing from the absence of the warm hands that were caressing his back moments before, the young boy gingerly looked up to see his _mother's_ face. Her eyes were closed and her brows were puckered with confusion and… _what is it? Tiredness? _Her arms were slack and were flopped in her sides, explaining why he suddenly felt cold in his back. But he wanted to be hugged again! He wanted to be hugged by his Mummy and Daddy until he couldn't breathe anymore. But his Mummy was currently tired, or was she sleeping? And his Daddy was probably hiding somewhere. Was his Daddy mad at him? Was that why he attacked him and his Mummy? Was that why he went away? Did the monkeys hurt him?

Feeling the looming feelings of anxiety, panic and fear, the boy nuzzled his nose into the crook of his mother's neck. He wanted to smell her flowery sent again. _What did his Daddy said his Mummy's scent smells like? Lilac? Was it lilac? He has never seen a lilac before. One day, he would like to see one… to smell one. And then, he could say whether his Daddy was right to say that Mummy smells like lilacs._

Kagome looked down to him and gave him an apprehensive smile. She wiped his forehead again and her other hand went back to its previous position on his back.

"Did Inuyasha scare you?" Kagome asked.

The boy slowly shook his head. He was not afraid of the loud bang of the door. His Daddy always bangs the door too loud and no matter how many times his Mummy tells him not to do that again, his Daddy never listens. So yeah, he was so SO used to banging doors that it no longer scares him. The monkeys scare him more.

The boy looked up to Kagome again, this time, meaning to make some clarifications. He would never know that what he would ask next would change so many people's lives. "Where is Daddy going? Is he mad at me? You always tell us not to go out on new moons, Mummy. Will Daddy be safe outside?"

He watched, perplexed, when Kagome's doe-like eyes widened at his question.

_Where's Daddy going…_

_You always tells us not to go out on new moons…_

_Will Daddy be safe…_

End of Chapter

~ Sorry if Inuyasha was so SO out-of-character. I know that he would just usually stomp off and sulk somewhere or lash out (definitely lash out) at people when he's upset but it kinda gives a dramatic air when Inuaysha wallows in self-pity and hurt. I'm really trying to avoid making this fic into an angst fic. I don't really like angst. With some luck, I might update the next chap a little earlier, it's just that sometimes I couldn't get my bearings started and everything just does seem to work perfectly on my little brain, but when I do write them, they just kinda fall apart. I'll try to make some clarifications on the next chapters. Anyway, please review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and neither do I make profit from writing this fanfiction.

Summary: Inuyasha found an injured young boy near the goshinboku one night and he can't help the feeling of familiarity towards him. Turned out, the boy was Kagome's son. But with whom? Surely, he can't be the father. Wait, can he?

~Thanks to everyone who dropped a review. I was honestly waiting for review alerts, but instead, I received a bunch of story-alerts, favorite-alerts and author-alerts (which is not a bad thing). So, a bazillion of thanks to all of you! Here's the next chap and I hope you'll like it.

●‿●

The Son Chapter 3

_He watched, perplexed, when Kagome's doe-like eyes widened at his question. _

_**Where's Daddy going…**_

_**You always tells us not to go out on new moons…**_

_**Will Daddy be safe…**_

"Erm… What?" Kagome asked the boy again, fully intended to believe that whatever she had heard must be a trick of the wind, even though she perfectly knew that the wind was quite tranquil tonight. Yes, it is cold. Cold, but not breezy. And the last loud sound from the hut was when a little irritated hanyou slammed the door shut. And what kind of wind can and _would_ go through so much trouble just to prank her? The troll wind? So yeah, definitely no wind.

"Mummy okay?" the little boy asked again when he saw the way Kagome was staring at him. He nuzzled his nose against Kagome's cheeks.

Feeling peeved that up until now, Kagome was only referring to the child in his arms as 'the boy', she distractedly asked, "What's your name, baby?"

"Ichi! Silly Mummy. M' Ichi," he replied rather cheekily. He was amused that his own mother would ask such preposterous question! Why, he has been called Ichi since… well, since he was born. And his mother has been with him since then. How could his mother forget his name?

"Ichi?"

"_Ichiwo," _the boy clarified.

"Ichiro." Kagome mimicked, not knowing what else to say. And nobody could really blame her since the girl had a lot to take in since the last few minutes. She looked around the hut, rather hopeful that some kind of epiphany would fall upon her, explaining to her just what the heck everything was about. However, Kagome knew that the answers were nowhere near her grasp since the only significant thing she could see was Shippo, standing still in one of the four corners of the hut with saucer-like eyes. Figures, even the normally vigilant and sharp kit was also befuddled by all this chaos.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked uncertainly, his eyes trailed at the swinging curtains by the door. "What exactly is happening?" If it were any other time, Kagome would have been amused by the little tremor of fear that she had detected in Shippo's voice. The kit was usually bold and fearless, and to hear such quake in his voice was certainly not helping her deal with her own apprehension.

"Uppy, Mummy!" Ichiro exclaimed desperately, lifting his tiny arms towards the still confused Kagome.

Kagome turned to Ichi and said, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm not your mother." She felt her heart wrench with pity when he saw the tears gather in Ichi's eyes.

"Erm, actually Kagome? You might be…" said Shippo.

"What?"

"Remember when I told you that he _smelled _familiar?" Kagome nodded at this. "Now that I think about it, he kinda smells like you."

"_Kinda smells like me? _What does that mean?"

"Mummy please?" Ichiro pleaded again.

Kagome heaved a sigh and finally lifted up the child into her arms. Instantly, Ichiro took comfort in her presence and contentedly rested his head on her shoulder, then lightly nuzzling to her neck. Concluding that the boy was settled at last, Kagome looked at the engrossed Shippo. "Well? What's going on?"

Shippo appeared to be nervous and took a seat in the previously occupied tatami mat. "Inuyasha's the one really good with this. My nose isn't even fully developed yet!"

"Well, we need to make use of what we have now, don't we? So, explain."

"I-I don't know what to explain."

_Wow, this is really hopeless, _she sighed.

Kagome turned to the kid who was still buried in her arms. She was afraid that the kid was already falling asleep while they were nowhere near solving nor understanding anything; so, she gently nudged him to get his attention. Once the toddler looked at her, Kagome couldn't stop the painful pinch to her heart at the sight of the boy's tired eyes. His ebony bangs were obscuring part of his eyes so she lifted her hands to gently brush them away.

"Ichi, sweetie? I'm going to ask some question, okay?"

When Ichiro nodded at her, she proceeded. "What is your Mummy's name?"

"Mummy."

"That's very helpful," Shippo said cheekily on his spot on the tatami. A warning glare from Kagome instantly shut him up. Honestly, she could understand Inuyasha and his sick need to bonk the little kit in his head. Shippo could get really exasperating sometimes.

"Erm, no. I mean, when your Daddy calls your Mummy, what does he say?"

"Wench? But that's a bad word. Mummy says it's bad," Ichiro pouted.

"Yes, it is a bad word. But what does your Mummy's friend call her?"

"Hmm… 'Gome? Why, Mummy?"

"Nothing. Just asking." Well, that was definitely one question solved. She must really be this kid's mother. That, or another girl from nowhere-land named Kagome who looks exactly like her has mothered this boy. And Kagome-nowhere-land was a very careless, not to mention selfish, mother so she left his son beneath the goshinboku, all bloody and injured. So… definitely the first option. "Now, what's your Daddy's name?"

"Daddy," was Ichi's short answer. Shippo's muffled laughter quietly echoed around the room.

"That's good sweetheart. But I bet your Daddy also has a bigger name, a longer name."

"Uncle calls hims _half-bweed._"

_Half-breed? Sesshomaru? _"Uncle? Uncle what?"

"Uncle."

"I mean, your Uncle's name. What's his name?"

"Uncle. He's Uncle Uncle. Me don't call him anything else."

Fighting the urge to slam her palm to her face, Kagome smiled a strained smile at Ichi instead.

"Okay. So, how does Daddy look like?"

Ichi pursed his lips, deep in thought. "Red."

"Red… your Daddy is red," Kagome said flatly. That didn't help in the least.

"Yep. Daddy is always red. And Daddy is also big," he stretched his hands as high as he could reach before moving them to his sides to form what she could make out as a circle. Probably Ichi's way to emphasize just how big his Daddy is. Er… so his Daddy is as big and as round as the earth?

Ichi's R's sounded more like W's and Kagome couldn't help but find it adorable. However, if Ichiro's answers would only be more helpful, Kagome would certainly be happier. But red and big? The young miko couldn't help but feel that Ichi's Daddy must be some kind of cuddly stuff toy. What kind of child describes his father as red and big, not to mention round? _A child of yours, obviously, _her mind sarcastically said.

"Does your Daddy looks like this?" Shippo asked before transforming into his balloon self in a puff of smoke. The pink, round and inflated Shippo floated above them before bumping into a protruding wood up in the hut's pillar, instantly compelling him to revert to his kit form. However, Ichi's chime-like chuckle of mirth is still audible in the air. The poor child was already wheezing due to his uncontrollable laughter. Kagome also smiled at the scene of the chortling boy.

"Shippo-nii so funny!" Ichi panted, still laughing. He buried his face to Kagome's neck to stifle his laugh when Shippo rubbed his pained forehead where the wood has hit him. Kagome noticed that Ichiro addressed Shippo as his older brother and she felt the air pushed out of her chest. The kid must definitely know them, her and her gang! But… just how the hell could that be possible?

"Okay. You're doing really good sweetie. Just one more question. How did you end up in the tree?"

"We runned. Mummy and me runned. The monkeys going to eat us." Ichi's brows were furrowed with confusion. What's with all these questions? Honestly, he's tired! Isn't it obvious? And his Mummy keeps asking things as if she wasn't there with him!

"The monkeys?" Kagome racked her brain for any recollection of monkeys. Perhaps, a group of wild demon monkeys had chased this boy and his mother and they ended up beneath the sacred tree? Is that it? But that doesn't explain why Ichi suddenly claims that she is his mother. And the whole village must be in an uproar now if there was really a demon sighting, much less a demon attack. Besides, monkey youkai were one of the most tamed specie of demons.

"Da monkeys are bad. Monkeys _scawy_, Mummy!"

"The monkeys are not here anymore, sweetie. But where were you and your Mummy before you got to the tree?"

"In da _twee._ We live in da _twee_, Mummy."

"In a tree house?" Shippo piped in. "Cool…"

"Yep, in a _twee _house," Ichiro nodded quite smugly. But his last words were slurred by his yawn. Once again, he rested his forehead against Kagome's shoulder. "M'tired, Mummy."

Kagome looked at Ichiro. He must have through some really tough time. The kid was practically dozing off again even in his position in her arms. "I know you are, sweetie. But you should eat your ramen first. And then you can sleep."

Ichi perked up at the mention of ramen. "Beef?" he asked hopefully, his eyes shining with unadulterated excitement.

_And why does this seem familiar?_

"Yep. A big pot of **beef **ramen just for you and Shippo." Ichiro, like all those toddlers who had the innate ability to defy gravity, squirmed from his position in Kagome's arms, only to slide down to the floor.

"I love _wamen_, Mummy!" he said excitedly at Kagome who was also beyond amused. She was… _enraptured_ because she felt like she was looking at a miniature version of an innocent Inuyaha, a side that was rarely seen for the hanyou has buried it deep down the recesses of his past. Psyching Inuaysha is certainly a tough row to hoe. He is like this little ball of friction and discord; and everything about him is complicated yet fascinating. And to be granted the opportunity to glimpse at how Inuyasha would have looked like when he was but a little toddling toddler almost felt like an illegal deed. Illegal yet intimate.

Scooping two bowls of beef ramen into the ceramics, Kagome handed the boys their shares. Moments later, the hut was filled with enthusiastic slurping sounds, most of them coming from Ichiro. After several more ramen servings, Kagome finally ushered the two to the futon that she had laid on the floor while they were eating. She grabbed the blanket and covered the boys with it.

"Mummy's staying?" Ichi asked apprehensively when he noticed that Kagome made no move to lay on the futon next to him. In fact, the miko remained slumped against the wall, opting to sit directly on the floor on Ichi's side.

"Yes, I'll be here. Now get some sleep, sweetie." She dropped a kiss each on their foreheads. "Goodnight."

"G'night, 'Gome," said Shippo.

"Goodnight, Mummy," was Ichi's sleepy murmur.

Once the two were soundly sleeping, Kagome noiselessly gathered her bow and arrows and placed them beside her. She looked at the tanned curtains of the room; they were motionless. She took it as an indication that the front door of the hut must be tightly shut and the wind cannot enter the hut. Thank god for rattan stalk doors, she would hear it creak if someone tries to open the door. And thank Kaede; she could now detect demon presence within a one-kilometer radius. _I think I could handle this alone tonight._

Kagome sighed and readied herself for one long and sleepless night. She always felt the safest when Inuyasha is with her.

●‿●

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself… hard. If only he had his claws right now, he would undoubtedly slash his face repeatedly. But since he was currently in his _weak_ human body, he contented himself with bonking his head.

Why did he have to leave in such a… dramatic way? He was almost teary-eyed when he left Kaede's hut. Wait, scratch that. He was pissed off and hurt, not bloody teary-eyed! With a loud huff, Inuyasha kicked the stubborn rock that stood in the middle of the dirt-laden path. He was currently headed towards the place that would surely alleviate his dark mood: the sacred tree. _His _sacred tree. Normally, when he's in a foul mood or just plain bored, he would just seek Kagome. Listening to the wench as she babbles on and on about things that are beyond random works for his downer the way a chocolate would probably work for Shippo. Heck, Kagome's even better than beef ramen at times, especially when she steer clear from uttering that cursed word.

_Osuwari._

He can't believe he had left her alone in the hut. Granted, she was with two boys, two puny little boys! What if Naraku attacks tonight? Who would help Kagome? Just what the hell had he been thinking? Sango and Miroku would probably return tomorrow at dawn, along with Kirara. And Kaede would certainly stay over her patient's house for the night so nobody was left with Kagome, except for that puny kit. And despite Kagome's knowledge on wielding a bow and arrow, the girl probably had the worst precision. Just look at how she had shattered the jewel! And she was also extremely clumsy. An attacker would be able to take her down even before she could make a move to grab her bow. And instead of looking out for her, he had walked out, dead into the night, wallowing in his gloom and angst. Maybe he should go back to the hut now?

_Nah. I think I still need to calm down. _

Finally making up his mind to spend the night in the goshinboku instead, Inuyasha continued to walk towards the tree. A few hours ago, he found a young boy here, all bloody and injured. That kid must have been hit hard in his head when he was attacked, it made him delusional—saying Kagome is his mother and such. _Pshh. Next time, I swear I'm going to put a fence around this tree. So no one can just leave their brats here. Fucking bloody irresponsible parents!_

He looked up to the century-old tree, its wide branches and thick foliage seemed like a blanket, hiding the many stars from his sight. Beneath the tree were few grasses and undergrowths; one vine was twirling around the tree trunk. During daytime, the scar on the tree's trunk was almost always the first thing that he would see and he would look at it for several untroubled seconds. It was a constant reminder of the promises that he had failed to fulfill and more promises that are yet to be broken. It was also a reminder of the second chance that was given to him; the chance that Kagome gave him. He had promised Kikyo that he would avenge her death, and along with that promise was his oath to protect Kagome with his life.

He knew that Naraku was continuously gaining power and the end is awfully near. He knew that the anxiety and apprehension were constantly wearing them down, especially Kagome. But honestly, he was more afraid of what might happen after they defeat Naraku, for he is certain they would defeat the bastard. He was, however, uncertain about what his future holds. Will go to hell with Kikyo? Will he become a nameless vagabond, constantly searching for his place in this world? Will he go with Kagome to her time? Would she let him? _Would she stay?_

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously, his dark and luscious hair tumbling down his side with every motion. He was here to calm down, not to further work himself up. Deciding that had reached his daily threshold for worrying, Inuaysha searched for his favorite branch, the one that was wide and sturdy enough for him to sleep in. After finding that certain branch, he readied his legs for the jump. His leg muscles coiled with potential energy. However, his jump was only about two feet high. The undergrowth beneath the goshinboku was even taller than what his pathetic jump has reached.

"What the hell?" he looked down his hakama covered legs, then further down to his toes. Instead of finding clawed toes, he saw normal human-looking ones; then he remembered that tonight was his blasted human night. That means no jumping for him. Or at least, no _super_ jumping for him. _Stupid human body! Stupid human emotions! Stupid new moon! _

Grumpily, he settled himself on the grass beneath the tree. Surprisingly, the grass was not uncomfortable and he could certainly make use of it as his makeshift bed just for tonight. His back against the trunk, Inuyasha cleared his mind with everything that was bothering him and succumbed to the call of sleep.

He felt like he had only slept for a few hours when an uneasy feeling restlessly woke him up. At first, he was disoriented and confused by his surroundings. He had only slept on top of a branch or on top of Kaede's hut, so it took him more than a few seconds to gather his bearings and distinguish his surroundings.

The first thing that had registered to his mind was the feeling that someone or _something _was watching him. Quickly doing a search around the perimeter of the tree, the hanyou's eyes finally settled on another pair of gleaming red eyes, partially visible from behind a quite thick cluster of bushes.

_Youkai! _ his mind shouted. He made a mad grab to his sword tied around his waist but his hands only made contact with the fabric of his hakama. His sword was nowhere to be found! He accidentally left it in the hut! He glared at the youkai with the gleaming eyes. _It's not like Tessaiga could help me when I'm in this body._

Looks like he is going to fight for his life using his bare hands.

End of chapter.

●‿●

~one of my friends who is also a writer here in ffn received her very first flame today. And boy, did that upset the both of us! I just can't understand why some people couldn't hold back from saying such hateful things. Hopefully, I won't receive one.

Please review! Thank you so SO much. I'll be glad to answer any questions, too! Until next time.


End file.
